Closest Thing to Perfect
by TaYtAyGrLrOx
Summary: He was intoxicating. Just like the smoke she allowed to fill her lungs, and all she wanted...was more. Loliver.
1. I'm Leaving

**Authors Note: This is my very first story, so don't be too cruel. But constructive critism is much appreciated! I really hope you enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, because if I did Lily and Oliver would be together very soon, and have many more moments than they already do. **

"Oliver," she said quietly, "I can't do this anymore." She looked down at her feet. She couldn't bare to look at him, fearing what she would feel coming from his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he replied faintly.

Refusing to meet his gaze she slowly said "I'm leaving you." She turned around to leave, but he spoke out surprisingly; "Alyson wait!" she turned around again. He swallowed the saliva currently collected in his mouth and said in a small whisper, "Why?"

"I never feel like I'm good enough. I feel like your family and friends are always comparing me to someone. I don't know who she is, but apparently she's better than me. Who is she?"

"She happened a long time ago. It's all in the past now, it doesn't matter anymore."

"It does matter. Who is she, and what happened?" He remained silent. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He hated seeing her like this. "I'm tired of competing," she sniffled. "Goodbye Oliver."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She said everyone was always comparing her to someone she couldn't compete with," Oliver confessed to Miley. "And then...she left."

Miley felt guilty. She knew it was true, and she knew who the other girl was. No one had ever gotten used to those two not being together. Not spending every waking moment with each other. Miley herself didn't even know how it ended.

**Authors Note: Well I'm very sorry it was so incredibly short! Next chapters will be longer, I promise, because I have already written them. It also gets better, I promise that too. So please Review and I will continue writing.**


	2. Star Light Star Bright

**Authors Note: Ok I have to say that I personally do not like this chapter, but its needed and after this things will definatley start picking up. So enjoy!**

It had been two weeks now, and Oliver had found himself in a state of near depression. He had been thinking a lot lately. Too much, in fact, and definitely too much about the wrong girl.

Alyson had been a great girlfriend, and a wonderful wife, but it was true, noone could compare with Lilly, and it make him sick to admit that. It was Lilly who had been his very first best friend, Lilly whom he had given his first kiss to, and Lilly who he had lost his virginity to, and Lilly who had ultimately been his first love. Lilly had also been the one person with whom he had made the biggest mistake of his life with, and not a day went by when Oliver didn't regret it.

He remembered the last time he saw Lilly. It was three years ago at Christmas. She had brought home her boyfriend Colin. Oliver had brung a guest as well. Alyson wasn't too thrilled to be in the same place as Oliver's ex-girlfriend, and Lilly and Oliver didn't get much time to talk alone...or at all.

Last he heard of Lilly she had married Colin. Oliver was invited to the wedding, but he couldn't bring himself to go. He couldn't bear to watch the love of his life vow to be with another man for the rest of her life. So he proposed to Alyson. She was a good enough girl.

Lilly hadn't come to Oliver's wedding either, and he was relieved. He recalled before the wedding how he didn't think he could do it with Lilly there.

Since then things had been good. Or, so Oliver thought. Apparently, he had been wrong seeing as how his wife had left him and he couldn't sleep.

He looked at he clock which read 1:46. He should've been tucked into bed by now, but he couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept in weeks. Two weeks to be exact. Oliver walked out of his front door and headed to the beach. He never went to the beach anymore. Once he reached his desired spot he laid down in the sand and looked up at the stars.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Come on!" she grabbed his hand pulling him a long wherever she found it requisite to go._

"_Where are we going?" he asked._

"_Well," she stopped and turned on him, "I can't sleep, and you can't sleep, we're going to the beach!"_

"_Lilly it's nearly two in the morning_."

"_So?" She continued_ _to pull him. "Come on Oliver don't be such a baby! It will be fun!" Seeing the contingent look he was giving her, she placed her hands on his shoulders and added "I promise. Now come on!" she said grabbing his hand once more._

_They eventually reached to beach and Lilly plopped right down into the sand, and looked up into the sky. Her hand still grasped firmly in his, Oliver had no choice but to sink into the sand and join her._

"_Wow Oliver. Aren't they beautiful_?" _He looked at her and answered "They are."_

"_Wouldn't it be cool to be one of those stars? You'd get to see everything that was going on with everybody all the time."_

"_Well," he turned to face her, "what about in the day time?"_

"_Just because we can't see the stars in the day, doesn't mean they can't see us."_ _She laid her head down on his chest._

"_I wouldn't want to be a star," he said._

"_Why not?" she asked defensively._

"_Because then you wouldn't get to experience all the things people do. All the moments...like this..." he brushed his lips softly against hers._

_She gently pulled away, grinning widely and softly spoke "Maybe I don't want to be a star."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His head hurt. He needed a smoke. IT was an abhorrent habit. He hated it, but if felt so good. Intoxicating. He couldn't even remember how he had started. For a long time though, he had stopped. Lilly though it was disgusting. After her well...it came back.

The cigarette in his mouth was almost gone. He put out the necrosis on a stick in the sand, stood up and began his journey home.

**Authors Note: Well thats it for chapter two. Sorry IT was so incredibly slowww, but things are gonna start picking up here in the next chapter. So guys please review and I will be sure to update :D**


	3. Promise

**Authors Note: Chapter Three!!! wowww. lol. So I've written all of this story, so far, this week and I plan on finishing it before my Christmas break is over, however that may not happen. The chapters are getting longer. Finally!!! Alright well read, enjoy, and please review.**

Lilly couldn't take it anymore, she needed to get out. She didn't know who to go to though. Her mom would think she was silly. Miley...Miley would be absolutely no help anymore. There was, however one particular name that kept coming back into her mind, but she repeatedly forced it away, only for it to rise again and again. No. She couldn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_March 6, 2007_

"_Oliver..." she sniffled laying on her bed, her ear to the phone._

"_Lilly are you okay?"_

"_I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry for bothering you Oliver."_

"_No, Lilly, its fine. Now, tell me what's wrong," he tried to calm her down. He really hated it when she cried. It was a rare occasion when she did, but Oliver wished it was even more scarce._

"_Its nothing. Really, I'm fine."_

"_If you were fine, you wouldn't have called me crying. Please Lils, tell me, what's the matter?"_

"_It's stupid," she sadly insisted._

"_I don't care. Nothings stupid if it made you cry."_

"_Well," she began. "I don't know, Miley has everything and she's so pretty and all the guys lover her, they never notice me, and then she's Hannah Montana, and now she's going out with Jake Ryan and I liked him first anyways...not that I like him anymore, but still..." Lilly poured into the phone. "I guess it just gets to me sometimes."_

"_Lilly," he said firmly. "Don't you ever compare yourself to Miley. You don't need millions of fans or a great voice and any guy who doesn't look at you and stop breathing is an ass and blind! Because you are beautiful."_

"_Thanks Oliver," she smiled. She wanted to reach out through the phone and hug him._

"_Anytime."_

"_Promise?" she asked him in a whimsical, playful tone, which Oliver was very happy to hear opposed to the bawling he had heard just seconds ago._

"_I promise. Anytime no matter how completely ridiculous the situation is, or how completely ridiculous you think the situation is. I'll always be here."_

"_Thanks."_

"_You know what you need?"_

"_What?"_

"_A famous Oken-Truscott movie night! My house, 7:30."_

"_You're on!" she had been feeling so much better. He always knew how to cheer her up._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God she needed a cigarette. Such a macabre habit. She knew. She had picked it up from Oliver. Well...not exactly. She had picked it up after him. In need of him. Intoxicating it was.

_Inhale..._

_Exhale..._

As she allowed the smoke to encrust her lungs she knew what she had to do. She wiper her eyes with the back of her hand, swallowed hard and walked out the front door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock at the door. Oliver rolled over in bed. He didn't want to get up. He had actually gone to sleep...eventually. Now he just wanted the world to leave him alone and let him sleep, let him drift off into a fantasy world that was entirely his own; and that damn knock at the door had woken him up from an amazing dream. Now he couldn't remember it at all. It was probably just the post man. Or Miley. It could have been Dave dropping off those games Oliver had let him borrow.

The knock came again. Ugh...he sat up. Then stood up. Walked. He opened the door to reveal a girl. Her long blonde hair was a mess. Mascara was running down her face. Her clothes were wet due to the rain outside. Was this a dream?

"Do you remember your promise?" she asked. Her voice was a bit shaky, he couldn't tell if that was from the rain or if she had been previously crying. Both, perhaps. Could have been nerves also. But what would she have to be nervous about. It had been a long time though.

After a couple minutes of watching him with no response but a vacant expression on his face she turned around to leave. Her blonde hair whooshed into the weather which was like a facsimile of her mood at this point. She was stupid for coming here in the first place. What had she been thinking. Damn cigarettes!

"I made you a lot of promises, Lilly."

**Authors Note: Ooooooh Lilly has finally made it into the picture! And a great big sigh of relief is needed here, for me as well. Plan on having another chapter up within the next two days. A long one too :D. Im really sorry guys, I'm dissappointed in the size of these chapters! It feels so good when in my notebook its like 5 pages and then its three on my word processor and then i update it here and its ridiculously small and my spirits are crushed. Alright well please review and as I always say; then i will continue writing.**


	4. Smile for Me

**Authors Note: Ok well sorry it took so long, I had A LOT of Christmas shopping to do this week. Well I hope its worth the wait. Enjoy!**

They just stood there. He stared at her. She stared back at him. Oliver snapped out of his trance and finally noticed the rain continuing to soak Lilly.

"Ummm...do you wanna come in?" he finally asked.

"Sure," she smiled. He loved her smile. And before he knew if, Oliver found himself smiling too.

"You can sit down, make yourself comfortable." So, she sat, and he sat.

"So . . . "she said.

"So . . . " he returned.

"Where's Alyson?" she asked.

"Oh," he looked down. "She left."

"Whe-" she began, but too soon realized what he had meant. "Oh, Oliver I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault," he lied.

"When?" she shyly asked.

"Two weeks ago."

"Oh, wow," her eyes widened. She could see the sadness in his eyes. It must have been hard for him to talk about it. Now she felt guilty she had brought her up. Lilly had never quite liked Alyson. She just didn't seem right for Oliver. No girl had ever been right for Oliver. Well there was one. But that was too long ago. And it was over now. It didn't matter anymore. What so ever. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. At the moment I'm more worried about you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's really nothing."

"For some reason I have a hard time believing that you would drive three hours for nothing."She always pulled that. Hahaha, but he had his ways of always getting it out of her. She grinned cheekily.

"Honestly Oliver, now it seems ridiculous and stupid."

"I remember my promise. Please Lilly, I'd really like to hear about it anyways."

"It's stupid . . . well, Colin and I got in a fight. A really, really big fight, and he had to go to Ireland for work, so he left. It's been three days and I'm a wreck. I'm sorry I bothered you with my petty problems. I really shouldn't't have come."

"No, it's fine. I really like the company."

"Ugh, thanks."

"So, if I may ask, what did you fight about anyways?"

"He got a job offer in Ireland, a permanent one. And, I said that I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave California, all of our friends and family are here, but Colin has his heart set on Ireland. He had to go there on that damn business trip for a couple weeks, and when I woke up, he was gone."

"I don't think it's silly," he said quietly, "because I know how you feel."

"Thanks Oliver. Lilly smiled, wiping the small trickles of water that had spawned from her eyes away with the back of her hand. Oliver watched, longing to do that for her. _No_. He couldn't't. She was married and he was just a lonely, pathetic guy who would probably have feelings for any girl that had knocked on his door. It had just been a mere coincidence that it was her.

The awkward silence that pawned over them like the cool morning rain pouring outside was broken by Oliver's weak voice, "Why me?"

"What?" Lilly asked, taken aback.

"You came to me, and not one of your other girlfriends, or Miley, or your mom."

"I did. My mother told me '_everything will be okay_' and then she told me stories of how her and my dad would fight, but then they always made up. Well, look how they ended up: divorced! Miley was absolutely no help. She's never been in a situation with her perfect life. I needed someone who would understand completely."

"I understand."

"And I knew you would." God how he loved it when she smiled. The whole world was at peace and again Oliver found himself smiling and so happy he wanted to laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_December 23, 2010_

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Oliver wake up!" he heard a bubbly voice he knew all too well, shout in his ear._

"_Ughhhh . . . Lilly what time is it?" he asked groggily._

"_Who cares? Its Christmas Eve-Eve!" she jumped on top of him, smiling like a Cheshire cat. He laughed. Pissed off as he was at her for waking him up, he was incredibly humored. _

"_What are you laughing at?" she asked, her smile suddenly turning into a confused grin._

"_You."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes you!"_

"_And Why is that?"_

"_I don't know. You're so happy. It's not Christmas, or even Christmas Eve yet, and you're so happy. Like a little kid."_

"_Is it a bad thing to be excited?"_

"_No. I think it's wonderful." He smiled right a long with her._

**Authors Note: Ok well I hope you liked it. Ughhh well I'm really excited for this story to pick up which will happen here in a few chapters. Beginnings are so slow! Ok well review and I will definitely update.**


End file.
